


Befitting the Crime

by neckbeardandfedora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Cheating Tony, Drunk Loki, Drunk Tony, Everybody lives in Avengers Tower at least on and off, FrostIron - Freeform, Hate Sex, Jotun!Loki, M/M, Murder Sex, Nightmares, Rough Sex, Snark. Snark everywhere., Violent Sex, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckbeardandfedora/pseuds/neckbeardandfedora
Summary: For his crimes, Loki is stripped of his powers and banished to Midgard. This leads to him living with the Avengers because Nick Fury has his reasons don't question it.Post-Avengers (2012)





	1. Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of another fic I got 10 chapters into then deleted.

Nick Fury was staring down the table at a very displeased group of Avengers. Romanov, Rogers, Stark, and Banner. Barton had already left the scene without so much as a snide remark. Thor was back on Asgard doing who knew what. So that left four confused, reluctant protectors of Earth being presented with a less than ideal situation.

“So,” Tony finally said, unsurprisingly the one to break the awkward silence. “You expect me to open my house and home to the guy who almost decimated the world on his last visit.”

“I’m not asking you to play house, Stark,” Fury said with exasperation evident in his voice. “I just need a place to keep him.”

“Why not a cell in SHIELD headquarters?” Steve asked.

“Come to find out imprisonment doesn’t suit Loki. He doesn’t eat, doesn’t sleep, hasn’t even said a word since we picked him up.”

“And this is a problem because…?” Tony asked.

“We don’t want a dead Asgardian on our hands when we’re still figuring out our standing with another realm of existence.”

“Loki’s royalty,” Natasha said, still looking at the door Clint had recently stormed out of. She glanced around the table. “He dies on us without making a false move first and it could lead to less than desirable results.”

Fury nodded at the assessment.

“I’m gonna have to go with no,” Tony said.

“Agreed,” Bruce said as he rubbed his temple. “The Other Guy’s not really a fan.”

“And judging by Clint’s graceful exit, I’d wager that’s a no from him too,” Tony added. “So that’s three out of five right there.”

“Excuse me,” Fury put his hands on his hips. “I came here to inform you of the situation, not take a vote. If you have anymore complaints, feel free to submit them in writing.”

Fury took one more look around the table. Stark folded his arms and looked away. Rogers looked back at Fury with a nod. Banner cleaned his glasses. Romanov gave Fury that knowing look. Starting to walk out of the room, Fury finished his thought.

“As of noon tomorrow, Loki will be the newest resident of Avengers Tower.”


	2. Making Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers prepare for Loki's arrival, and the guest of honor is informed of his impending relocation.

While everyone else had agreed to suffer together, they also agreed that it would be best if Clint were elsewhere during Loki’s stay due to the whole “need to keep him alive” part of the deal. So after a very brief, very snark-riddled conversation, Tony hooked him up with a penthouse suite until the whole Loki thing blew over.

The archer was in his room packing with Natasha’s help. Bruce hid away in his personal lab to focus on work rather than the current state of affairs. That left Tony, who seemed increasingly nonchalant about the situation, and Steve, who remained healthily wary.

Tony was looking over the Tower’s blueprints, deciding where to stick their unwelcomed guest. He finally settled on a room on a floor that was equal parts distant from the general populace and easily accessible should Loki need to have his ass handed to him. 

“Scale of one to ten,” he said with a glance over his shoulder at Steve as he walked over to the bar. “How desperate is Fury for answers?” he asked as he started making himself a drink.

Steve made his way over and sat in a chair across from Tony. “Desperate enough to trust him with us.” 

“Or us with him,” Tony tacked on. Fury, despite seeing the Avengers prove themselves, would always have his trust issues. Everyone knew it. “So a solid 9, 9.5 then?” he said as he took a sip of his drink.

“Sounds about right.”

Meanwhile, Loki stewed in his cell in SHIELD headquarters. The same cell he had been residing in for he didn’t know how long. He sat on his cot, barely moving due to how weak he had become in his time in captivity. Between his refusal to eat, his inability to sleep, and the intermittent bouts of “interrogations,” he found himself slowly wasting away. 

The sound of footsteps caught his attention. He slowly opened his crimson eyes and peered to the side, looking out at the approaching individual. It was none other than Director Fury. Loki closed his eyes once more and sighed, certain that he had no interest in whatever it was his captor had to say.

“Evening, Loki,” Fury said as he stopped in front of the cell. “You’re looking lively as ever.” The remark earned him the slightest hint of a smirk.

“I’m gonna make this quick. You’re being transferred to a more…relaxed environment tomorrow.”

Now that was interesting. Loki turned his head and looked at Fury with his tired eyes.

“More specifically,” Fury continued. “Avengers Tower.”

That was very… _very_ interesting. Loki quirked a brow and was almost tempted to say something, but decided to continue his silent streak.

“I’m sure you have a thousand questions you’re too damn stubborn to ask, so here’s the shortlist of answers: you arrive at noon. You’ll be chipped with a GPS tracker so we know if you try to leave the property. Duration of your stay will be determined by your behavior. You play nice, you get to stay. You act up, your ass comes right back here. We have our reasons for the new arrangement, and you don’t have to worry yourself about what those are. You get all that?”

Loki mulled over the developing situation before slowly nodding.

“Good. See you tomorrow,” Fury said before walking away.

What a fascinating turn of events. Loki leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes once more. What did Fury and SHIELD possibly have to gain by sticking Loki in with the defenders of Midgard? Was this some sort of test? A trap? An experiment? 

Not certain how he felt about the situation, Loki’s tired mind ticked well into the night. He tried to examine every angle, every possibility. It was difficult to analyze in his hazy, sleep-deprived state. Though mentally and physically exhausted as he was, his body refused to rest.


	3. The Guest of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki arrives at the Tower.

The clock ticked closer and closer to noon. The tension in the Tower was palpable. Despite trying to busy themselves to keep their minds distracted, the resident Avengers were on edge. 

Ever since they had been alerted that the transport carrying Loki was on the way, it had been quiet…except for the rock music blaring in the third R&D floor where Tony was working on a gadget that had been occupying him for far too many weeks.

At the stroke of noon, a black helicopter landed on the helipad.

Despite having to drag Tony and Bruce out of their work, all present went up top to greet their guest. 

The group lined up roughly shoulder to shoulder, Bruce a little hidden in the back behind Steve and Tony. Apparently Fury was too busy to deliver Loki personally, so there was a small force of agents escorting Loki from the chopper. The god was wearing gray attire similar to prison garb, his hands bound. He stepped out of the-

“Oh my god, it’s Papa Smurf,” Tony said with raised brows.

All eyes went to him, an awkward silence passing between those present. Loki glared at him with his red eyes, though didn’t say anything in return.

Little else was said besides Agent Barkley informing the team of Loki’s GPS chip. After that, Loki was unbound and left before the Avengers. The agents left as soon as they had arrived.

There was an air of expectancy as Loki looked between them. 

“Seriously? Nothing to say?” Tony asked of the Asgardian.

“Tony, don’t,” Steve said not in warning, but as more of a request.

“Alright. Fine. I won’t. This way, Mr. Blue Sky,” Tony said before heading back inside. Bruce followed closely behind. Steve and Natasha walked on either side of Loki, escorting him in.

Bruce immediately retreated to his lab. He was starting to feel a little edgy, and there was nothing like crunching numbers and making graphs to disinterest the Other Guy. 

Natasha hung around, keeping a distance from Loki that was equal parts for her safety and his. Of course, it would only take one backflip to close said distance.

That left Tony and Steve to give Loki the rundown. Before Tony could begin running his mouth, Steve took note of how gaunt Loki was. The blue skin/red eyes thing had taken up his attention outside, but now he could see how malnourished Loki looked.

“There’s a kitchen a few floors down if you’re hungry,” he said just as Tony opened his mouth. The resident genius looked at Steve and scoffed.

“Rude,” Tony said as a playful jab. “But yes. There are three kitchens available. Please don’t think about using any pointy things as weapons against us. I’m pretty sure that would violate some rule of hospitality,” he said with a vague wave of his hand.

“If you’re hungry, feel free to say something. You look like you’re going for the ‘heroine-chic’ look though, so don’t let me tell you how to live your life,” Tony continued.

“Food and water would likely do well by me,” Loki said quietly, weakly.

Once again, before Tony could be a smartass, Steve spoke up. “Follow me,” he said with a nod. Even though Steve hadn’t been a big fan of the idea of hosting Loki, he didn’t like the idea of hunger strikes, and was glad to see that Loki seemed to be at the end of his.

“Right. Cap, you take care of our guest of honor. I’m gonna go back to living my life like this isn’t happening. And Nat - Nat?” Tony looked around and jumped a little in place when he caught Natasha in the corner of his eye right beside him. “Jesus! Yeah, you…you do you,” he said with a smirk. 

Tony headed towards the elevator and through up a peace sign. “Deuces.” With that, he vanished back to work on his gadgets and probably find some way to get on Pepper’s ever-endearing nerves.

Steve led Loki down the other elevator in a very quiet ride to the kitchen. Just as they got out, Steve heard Loki’s stomach gurgle and saw him wince mildly. He really was scrawny looking. Okay, so, most people were scrawny looking compared to the super soldier, but this was on the sad side.

Once they were in the kitchen, Steve motioned around. “Fridge, microwave, oven, stove…a bunch of different coffee and espresso makers. Everything you need.”

Loki offered a pathetic little blip of a smile and began rummaging around. Steve took a seat at the island bar and watched him. He didn’t analyze his every move, but he did notice a bit of uncertainty as he looked around the fridge.

Everything looked absolutely vile to Loki. And the fact that he would have to prepare it himself was insulting. But given how hungry he was, and how thin he assumed his hosts’ patience was, he wasn’t about to start complaining. He gathered up some ham, lettuce, cheese, and what he wagered was Midgardian condiments. The Captain pointed him in the direction of the bread, and then he went about assembling a basic sandwich for himself.

Once that was made, he found a glass and filled it with water. And thus, Loki went about having his first meal in ages. 

After eating, Loki put his dishes in the sink, though the idea of washing them off didn’t even cross his mind. Steve said nothing about it. 

“I’d like to be shown to my quarters,” he said quietly.

“Not a problem.” Another game of follow the leader and one silent elevator ride later, Steve and Loki were on the unoccupied floor. It, like the other living areas, opened up to a living room area complete with sitting furniture and television. Through the solid oak door opposite the elevators was a bedroom.

This bedroom wasn’t personalized like the Avengers’ were, but it was far from bare. A California King bed, walk-in closet, and various pieces of necessary bedroom furniture adorned the area. The walls were a neutral shade, and there was yet another television mounted on the wall along with various pieces of art that Tony had long forgotten purchasing. There was an attached luxurious bathroom, and the windows provided a marvelous view of the city.

Loki hated it.

“I’ll talk to Tony about getting you something else to wear,” Steve said. “Go ahead and get some rest. And behave yourself.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Loki said tiredly. “And thank you for the tour,” he said wryly.

Steve nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. After spending another minute looking around, Loki slowly walked to the bed sat on it. It was comfortable enough at least. He kicked off his shabby excuses for shoes and then curled up under the covers, allowing himself to fall asleep for the first time since he didn’t remember when.


End file.
